Still a man
by oddbird
Summary: Sasuke has a secret desire for genital piercings and Naruto is willing to help him to get them. Things just don't always go like we want them to. NaruSasu AU.


**Name:** Still a man  
**Author:** Ibilintu/Aryna/DaftDays  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Some MxM sexin', violence, somewhat disturbing imagery (violence)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, I'm just borrowing and making no profit at all.

**A/N: **Inspired by SangoStar's cat Sasuke being neutered, poor thing was so... pissed off. So I had to write this.

* * *

For SangoStar (and Sasuke the cat)

* * *

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught Sasuke's attention, and he slowly rose his eyes from the book he had been reading. He was sitting on the bed, already in his pajama pants but topless (that was how he always slept), and the only reason why he hadn't gone to bed yet was Naruto and how the man hadn't come home when he had promised to. A slightly frown crossed Sasuke's face as he listened to his boyfriend moving around downstairs, and he didn't have to wait for long until the first crash emerged. He knew Naruto hadn't turned on the lights, and thanks to the blonde's carefree way of scattering all kinds of objects and furniture around their apartment, there was a good chance he walked into something on his way up.

A smirk tugged the corners of Sasuke's lips and he shook his head, returning to his book still for a moment. He had the feeling Naruto was trying to be quiet, probably to surprise him, and he didn't want to ruin it for the other man. His dobe was sometimes rather sensitive when it came to his carefully planned surprises and how they would or would not succeed.

The steps moved to the stairs, getting closer to the bedroom, and the raven felt a pinch of excitement in his stomach. When Naruto was being this secretive, it usually meant that he had something really special in mind; the blonde had even been two hours late tonight, he'd said he'd be back by nine and it was past eleven already, which meant that he had likely used all the extra time preparing his big surprise. Sasuke snatched his bookmark from the nightstand and closed his book, reaching down to place it on the floor next to the bed as the steps stopped behind the bedroom door.

A faint 'click' and the door was silently slowly pushed open, revealing Naruto standing in the doorway with the most stealthy grin Sasuke had ever seen him wearing. He was wearing only a black wifebeater and those specific jeans that Sasuke had told him to buy; the way they hugged Naruto's ass and legs without being too tight was too good to pass by, even if the jeans had cost at least three times as much as Naruto's clothes usually did. The blonde also knew that Sasuke loved seeing them on him, and therefore he wore them usually for special occasions only, to prevent them from getting torn up in his rather carefree use.

"Oh, you're awake." Naruto didn't sound neither surprised nor pleased, but the grin on his face was enough of evidence to prove Sasuke that his lover was happy to find him awake. The bright blue eyes roamed over the pale chest and Naruto's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, the grin never changing as he stepped forward.

Sasuke felt a shiver running down his spine, his body immediately reacting to Naruto's stare. He felt suddenly very exposed and vulnerable, his position on the bed or the fact that he was shirtless didn't make him feel too confident in front of his boyfriend, not when Naruto had that look on his face. Sometimes the blonde came up with the craziest ideas, and more often than not he found a way to persuade Sasuke try them with him. That was obviously coming now, the raven could see it in the way Naruto's eyes shone; the man had something very special and probably utterly crazy in his mind, and Sasuke wouldn't get a say in it.

The toned blonde walked closer to the bed, and only then Sasuke noticed a plastic bag he was carrying. It was small-ish and white and totally innocent-looking, but he could tell that there was something opposite to innocent inside, and he had already opened his mouth to ask about it when he noticed the look in Naruto's eyes. That idiot was just waiting for him to ask, daring him to do that so he could laugh at Sasuke's eagerness, and the raven immediately shut his mouth and gave Naruto a glare that would've made a lesser man shiver from fear.

Naruto chuckled at him and dropped the bag to the end of their double bed before starting to slowly take off the wifebeater. He was clearly showing off, his muscles flexing and rippling as he held his hands up to pull away the piece of clothing. The blonde had obviously spent quite some time working out, and the results were right there, making many slimmer men envious of his well-formed muscles. He also had a healthy tan on his skin, and it didn't only cover his face and arms but his chest and stomach too. In fact, there were no tan lines, and sometimes Sasuke still swore to himself that regardless of how he kept denying it, Naruto had to go to solarium at times to get such an even tan.

But whether he did or not didn't change the fact that he had a body worth showing off, and even while knowing that it was all a show, Sasuke couldn't help the lust that started to slowly well up inside him, the heat gathering in his loin as he watched Naruto strip. The other man's moves were deliberately slow and teasing, and the raven found himself unable to look away regardless of his will. His eyes were glued to Naruto's frame as the man dropped the wifebeater to the floor and then went to work with his pants zipper, the azure eyes still sparkling in amusement.

Unlike with the shirt, Naruto didn't waste time getting rid of his pants, leaving a pair of bright orange boxers on. Sasuke licked his lips as noticed the bulge in his boyfriend's boxers, and he gave Naruto an almost amused glance, daring the man to go further.

All he got was a daring wink and then Naruto was on the bed on all fours, crawling closer to Sasuke until he was hovering on the top of him, the dark-haired man trapped between his body and the mattress. He pressed gently against the raven, their naked chests rubbing together, sending jolts of electricity through both men.

Despite the heat pulsing in his body with every heartbeat Sasuke smirked and slid his fingers through Naruto's hair, enjoying the rough texture. It was complete opposite to his own hair; where Sasuke's own ink-black locks were soft and silky, Naruto's hair resembled horse's mane. That was probably the reason why his hair was always sticking up wildly, refusing to go down, and it refused to react positively to any hair styling products Sasuke owned. But as they say, opposites attract, and the raven always found himself fascinated with Naruto's hair, the unfamiliar texture making it exciting to touch.

Lost in thought, the Uchiha grabbed a fistful of the said hair and tugged gently, a smirk playing on his lips as he kept staring into Naruto's eyes, finding it interesting how much darker they always looked when they were having sex.

Naruto snarled playfully in response and his hips came down to grind against Sasuke's, trying to coax the raven to be the first one to moan. Seeing the way Sasuke immediately bit his lip to hold back, the blonde lowered his face and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, licking them to ask for entrance. The soft lips parted eagerly, Naruto's tongue immediately slipping inside to meet Sasuke's own.

Refusing to be the first one to make noise, Sasuke slid one hand down to Naruto's shoulders and raked his nails down the strong back, making Naruto hiss into the kiss. The corners of his lips quirked into a smirk and he grabbed Naruto's ass through the offending boxers, pressing him tighter against himself. The friction, or the lack of it, was starting to make him ache; they had both been busy the last few days and sex had been out of the picture a bit too long.

Breaking the kiss and drawing an annoyed huff from Sasuke, Naruto lifted himself a little bit, just enough to slide down his lover's body until his face was at Sasuke's crotch level. Grinning up at his boyfriend, he pulled down the raven's pajama pants, laughing softly at the arousal that popped out. His tongue peaked out, giving a testing lick to the engorged organ, his hand cupping the male's sack lovingly before Sasuke could complain about the half-hearted treatment.

Naruto himself wasn't usually all that interested in the raven's balls, even when he knew that they were extremely sensitive, and having Naruto touch him there was making it hard for Sasuke to think. He couldn't form a single thought that would've actually made sense, his mind hitting blank every time he opened his mouth as Naruto's calloused fingers gently massaged his sack, giving it a lot more attention than usually. His hold of Naruto's hair tightened and Sasuke thrust up slightly, silently begging for more.

But Naruto wasn't the one to budge. Instead, he pulled back, leaving Sasuke feeling utterly cold and lonely for a moment before he caught the hungry look in Naruto's eyes.

"Wait a second, baby", Naruto murmured and reached back for his plastic bag, pulling it closer.

Sasuke gulped, watching in anticipation as Naruto pulled something out of the bag. His eyes widened as he recognized the object, and he instinctively tried to close his legs, even if there was nothing to be afraid of. Naruto just smiled up at him, that same predatory glint still in his eyes.

"I know you want it", the blonde purred as he crawled up between Sasuke's legs, pressing the gun-like object against the pale thigh. He slid it up to the raven's hip and let it rest there, his eyes glued to Sasuke's as he waited for the surprise to fade and hidden desire starting to grow again.

Sasuke fought the urge to grab the piercing gun, but something in Naruto's eyes held him back and he just stretched his arms up above his head, letting a smirk slowly grace his face again.

"How did you know?" he half-whispered, amazed by Naruto's observation skills. He had never told his lover how long he had wanted a genital piercing, a scrotal ladder to be precise, it just hadn't felt right. If Naruto had ever brought up genital piercings himself, then Sasuke might've mentioned something, but it had never happened and so he had kept quiet, sometimes toying with the idea of getting the piercings without telling Naruto a thing.

Yet here they were, with Naruto between his legs, holding a piercing gun in one hand and gently massaging his balls with the other. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should've been scared, but he couldn't really bring himself to feel anything but gratitude and happiness. Naruto had finally, _finally_, understood something without him having to say it out loud, and for fuck's sake, this was the way he would've preferred to be pierced anyway, by Naruto's hands.

"You're going to look so hot, S'uke", he blonde practically purred, weighing the gun in his hand, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

The older man shivered in anticipation, the hand fondling his sack still making it impossible to think of a proper response to Naruto's words. He wasn't even trying to think anymore, and as he tried to touch the other's face quickly to provide some reassurance, he realized he obviously hadn't been attention in a while now. Sasuke's hands were tied to the headboard, tied so firmly that he could move his hands practically at all.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at him, rubbing his neck with the hand that had been previously occupied with Sasuke's balls.

"I figured you wouldn't mind", he explained the restraints before his gaze dropped to the raven's crotch again to give a thoughtful look to the area he was supposed to be piercing.

"This way you won't accidentally hit me if it hurts..." Naruto fiddled with the gun expertly, pressing it against Sasuke's sack if only to test how the other man would react.

The pale thighs quivered as Sasuke pulled the ties restraining his wrists, his whole body tensing up for a moment. Being tied up wasn't his ideal situation, especially not when Naruto was keeping a gun near his cock and dear balls, but despite how badly he usually would've reacted now he found it only arousing, the pressure from the gun going straight to his cock.

"Hurry up, dobe", the Uchiha snarled impatiently, spreading his legs even further and thrusting up his hips, earning an amused chuckle from Naruto.

"Sure, bastard... Stop moving so I can actually aim with this thing..." A concentrated frown crossed Naruto's face and he turned all his attention to what was waiting for him between Sasuke's legs.

The raven shivered again but otherwise held still, silently praying that Naruto's aim was good enough not to hit his cock. He wasn't big on any kind of cock piercings, he only fantasized about some metal on his balls, and if Naruto now messed up... Suddenly the raven didn't feel all too confident anymore, and he tried shifting his hips a little to tell Naruto he wasn't okay with this, but a strong hand held him still.

That was when Sasuke remembered that piercing guns should only be used for ears.

_'click'_

Did piercing guns often click? Sasuke blinked, waiting for the searing pain but nothing came. He didn't feel much anything, not blood flowing from the small piercing holes or Naruto's hands on him.

"Naruto?"

The younger man had pulled his hands back, staring at Sasuke's crotch with the most fascinated look on his face.

"...yeah?" he mumbled after a moment, his eyes never leaving the fresh piercing he had just made.

"How does it look?" Sasuke asked, starting to get slightly nervous. Naruto was never that quiet, never, so something had to be wrong. Wrong, or just very...

"It's beautiful, S'uke."

The blonde grabbed the gun again and brought it to the next piercing spot.

_'click'_

_'click'_

_'click'_

Sasuke stopped counting after the fourth piercing, trusting Naruto to stop when it was the time. The blonde was working so quickly, so efficiently that Sasuke had never before seen him like that. It almost looked like someone or something had possessed him, making him do the piercings with maniac speed and determination. The raven just lay still, listening to the clicking and Naruto's almost inaudible murmuring, and he didn't even wonder why it didn't hurt at all. Perhaps that area just wasn't as sensitive as he'd thought, because he couldn't feel much anything, save for the warmth of Naruto's hands as they worked on adding as many new holes to his lover as they could.

Then, the sound changed. The click click click ended, replaced with something a lot colder, something that made blood freeze in Sasuke's veins. He tried to look down at Naruto to make sure he wasn't hearing what he thought he was, his body shaking and legs trying to close again, but it seemed that Naruto had tied something over his eyes as well.

"Naruto!" the raven growled in warning, trying to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Yes?" Naruto asked innocently, the weird clipping sound ending for a moment.

The pause didn't make Sasuke feel any better at all, it was just calm before the storm, and he wanted desperately out before the storm broke out.

"Let me go", he demanded harshly, trying to keep his voice firm as he dreaded the moment the scissors would start that horrible clipping noise again.

"But I can't", Naruto whispered, his fingers wrapping around Sasuke's balls and pulling gently.

Sasuke winced, trying to squirm away from the hand but the hold it had of him was firm and his struggles didn't do any good. If anything, the hand pulled a little harder, and then it was there again, the[i] 'clip clip'[/i]...

"I'm not finished yet..." Naruto's voice was calm and almost gentle as the cold steel scissors touched the stretched skin of Sasuke's sack, making the raven yelp in surprise and horror.

Panic was starting to grow inside Sasuke and he tried to yank his hands free, with no success.

"Fuck, Naruto! Stop it!" He was almost shouting now, something he rarely did, his survival instincts taking better of him as he fought to keep his genitals still whole.

"I can't, Sasuke!" Naruto sing-songed back, his voice sending chills down Sasuke's back.

"The piercings, you'll have to see them yourself..."

The scissors made noise again and Sasuke tried for the last time free his hands, his whole body shaking from absolute terror. If his legs hadn't been so damn frozen to the spot he might've been able to kick Naruto, but they just didn't work either, and he needed... Fuck, he had to get away!

"I can use a mirror!" The raven yelped, his voice sounding horrified even in his own ears.

Naruto's chuckle was hollow and full of dry amusement.

"Oh no, S'uke, that's not enough... You'll have to see it _yourself_!"

The scissors were suddenly there, the sharp edges pressing against Sasuke's skin, and the raven couldn't do anything but scream in horror as the cold steel sliced through his skin, shredding his most private parts away from his body. His whole body went cold but there was no time to stop screaming as he could suddenly see again, odd numb pain burning is crotch and Naruto's face in front of his, grinning like a madman, and in his hand the blonde held something, a bunch of wrinkled bloody flesh and small metal jewelry and Sasuke screamed again, bolting upright and hitting his forehead to Naruto's.

"OW!"

Naruto's startled yell made Sasuke literally jump into action. He kicked and flailed wildly, relieved to find his hands and legs free again, and the scampered off the bed, pulling half of the covers with him. His body was hot and flushed but he couldn't feel blood leaking out from where his balls should have been, and while dreading what he might see, Sasuke raised his gaze to Naruto, giving him the most deathly glare he could possible muster in the situation.

"Give them back!" he snapped fiercely before stepping closer to the bed again, searching for blood stains on the bed sheets and Naruto's hands.

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard?" Naruto growled right back, his fists clenching and opening again as he stared at Sasuke with wide, angry eyes.

"My b..." Sasuke's voice faded as he returned Naruto stare. His eyes soon turned to the bed, searching for specific signs but seeing nothing. There was no plastic bag, there was no blood, not gun, and most importantly,_ there were no scissors _anywhere to be seen. Hesitantly, with his hands shaking, Sasuke ran his hands down the front of his pajama pants, and feeling both his cock and his testicles there he let out a huge sigh of relief and collapsed back to the bed, ignoring Naruto's surprised yelp.

A dream. A fucking realistic dream that had left him shaking from fear even now. Only a dream. Sasuke rubbed his eyes harshly, trying to shake away the rest of the haunting feeling the dream had left.

He was still a man, it seemed.

END

A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
